Con derecho a roce
by ThePraisedGodPanda
Summary: Alexy es travieso por naturaleza, pero que pasa cuando su más reciente jugada involucra a un delegado y a un afrodisiaco, digamos que las consecuencias solo le convendrán a una sola persona. Idea original sacada de [Corazón de Melón Yaoi] gracias por prestarme la idea Sinnae-san
1. La amiga de tu amigo, invito al mío

******Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la autoria de Chinomiko y yo solo los utilizo con fines recreativos y sin animo de lucro.**

******Creditos de la imagen para Missuses**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-CDM-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Suspiro con pesar cuando vio al pelirrojo parado en el portón viéndolo con cara de "¿Tu qué jolines haces aquí?" vio a Kentin que tenia los nervios a flor de piel a su lado, si, era un buen amigo, aunque para ser sincero lo hacía por su propio bien y es que ya no soportaría un día más al castaño, le juraba a dios que no.

El porqué era muy simple de explicar, el ojiverde era más tímido que una tortuga y el tenía que soportar la misma rutina a diario, las miradas compartidas, lo saludos discretos, el coqueteo, para que al final y cuando el peliazul se animaba a pararse y dirigirse a donde su amigo, este dando demostración de lo rápido y bien entrenado que estaba salía corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo llevándoselo a el de corbata, claro está.

Por eso cuando Joylin*, una chica atrevida y con apariencia de dominatriz* que era amiga de ambos pero también del grupo de amigos de su mejor amigo que a la vez fungía como novio, los invito a una "pequeña reunión" en casa del pelirrojo gruñón por ordenes del gemelo que era maldad pura, él salto y sin preguntarle al más bajo dijo "sí" recordó la mirada de terror de Kentin y del trabajo que le costó sacarlo de casa esa tarde, el cómo trato de darle ánimos todo el camino "Lo peor que te puede pasar es que te diga que no" le dijo al castaño y antes de que echara a correr de nuevo, el rubio ya estaba tocando el timbre.

— ¿Qué haces aquí lame botas?—dijo el ojigris con cara de pocos amigos y en son de broma.

— ¡Oh! Nath, Kentin, Que bueno que vinieron—la rubia los salvó, así ya no tendría que dar explicaciones que no tenía ganas de dar.

— ¿Tú los invitaste Joy?—pregunto con tono rudo a la ojiazul.

—Si, ¿algún problema, campanita?—respondió con el mismo tono, tomando a ambos chicos de uno de sus hombros y haciéndolos pasar—Si no invitaba a alguien más inteligente que un mono me aburriría—termino con todo el afán de ofender.

—Si claro, como sea—dijo el pelirrojo zanjando la conversación.

Ambos pasaron a la sala y el delegado pasó sus ojos por toda la habitación, en verdad era una pequeña reunión, solo estaban ellos y las amigas de Joy, diviso a Xochilth* que al verlo lo saludo efusivamente, pegándole con el codo a Nekotanmi*, cuando volteo buscando a Kentin el peliazul ya lo había raptado, sonrió para sus adentros y le deseo suerte a su amigo.

Paso un largo rato platicando con la peli celeste y la pelirroja, la primera era una chica relajada y divertida y la otra era como la versión femenina del guitarrista pero en una versión más agradable, a ambas las conocía desde el instituto, al igual que a todos en la sala, tomo un poco de soda y en verdad se la estaba pasando bien, hasta que la rubia anuncio que se tenían que ir y que Lysandre las acompañaría.

Entonces se acordó de Kentin y lo busco con la mirada y lo hayo platicando muy divertido con Alexy, que de vez en cuando le tomaba la mano y le robaba besos que hacían sonrojar al más bajo, suspiro de nuevo, no podía decirle ahora que se fueran, no cuando lo veía tan a gusto, pero no fue necesario llamarle en cuanto el ojiverde lo vio se disculpo con el otro chico y fue al lado de su amigo.

— ¿Y qué tal?—pregunto de manera divertida viendo curioso al castaño.

—Es agradable—respondió con una sonrisa tímida.

—Ya lo creo, se nota—le contesto haciéndole mofa— ¿Sabes dónde está el baño?—pregunto para no darle tiempo de replicar.

—Derecho por ese pasillo—respondió.

—Ya vengo entonces—se disculpó.

—Vale—fue la simple respuesta, de pronto su celular empezó a sonar y al ver el nombre, salió a contestar.

Fue entonces, cuando en los labios del gemelo que veía atento la escena se formo una gran sonrisa que fue captada al instante por su hermano, que también entendió la seña para que vigilara que no viniera Nath, se acerco con cuidado al lugar donde estaba el rubio y volteo hacia su hermano que ahora vigilaba junto a Castiel, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su jersey y de él saco un pequeño frasco rosa.

—Al parecer ya no te necesito, pero creo que no por eso no te utilizare—le dijo divertido al frasquito, vertiéndolo después en el refresco y antes de que cualquiera de los dos muchachos entiéndase como Kentin y Nathaniel lo guardo y volvió a su lugar, siendo acompañado al instante por el pelirrojo y su gemelo.

— ¿Qué hiciste?—pregunto el ojiazul interesado.

— ¿Recuerdas del frasquito del que te conté?—el pelinegro asintió mientras que el pelinegro alzaba una ceja—Es catnip*y digamos que nuestro delegado favorito se pondrá a tono hoy—dijo divertido.

—Eres el diablo maricón—le dijo con una sonrisa divertida el pelirrojo.

Guardaron silencio al instante de ver entrar al susodicho de nuevo a la sala, que se les quedo viendo raro y se dirigió de nuevo a su lugar esperando al castaño, tomo su vaso y le dio un trago largo, haciendo un gesto de asco al instante.

—No recordaba que estuviera tan dulce—se susurro a sí mismo y decidió tomárselo todo de un trago para no hacer la grosería de dejarlo, escuchando al trío explotar en carcajadas al instante— ¿Y a estos que les pasa?—se pregunto a sí mismo.

De pronto, empezó a sentir como el calor subía por su cuerpo, desde la punta de los dedos de sus pies hasta subir lentamente a su cabeza, sus mejillas ardieron y un escalofrió para nada agradable en esa circunstancia recorrió su cuerpo y volvió a escuchar las risas de él trió de bobos pero a la vez como la puerta del patio abría paso al ojiverde que se sentó a su lado, como pudo intento alejarse de él y entonces las risas de Alexy pararon.

—Oye Nath, ¿Te sientes bien?—junto preocupado su frente con la de su amigo, sintiendo como un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo contrario, y entonces no supieron ni cómo ni cuándo pero las risas pararon al ver como el rubio tomaba con brusquedad de la cabeza al otro y le roba un beso al bajito que nada tenía de casto.

— ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES NATHANIEL?!—grito furioso el peliazul mientras jalaba bruscamente del brazo al castaño y se lo llevaba lejos mientras seguía en shock, el ojivioleta fue seguido al instante por su hermano, que miro al guitarrista divertido antes de irse.

— ¡Suerte con eso Cas!—grito antes de cerrar la puerta.

— ¡Espera! ¡ALEXY MARICÓN VEN POR TU BROMA DE MAL GUSTO CABRÓN!—salió corriendo pero no los alcanzó—Demonios—maldijo por lo bajo.

Entro de nuevo a su casa y inhalo con fuerza antes de entrar a la sala, no se partió de risa porque el asunto era serio, pero cualquier otro en su lugar lo habría hecho al encontrar al siempre correcto Nathaniel tirado en el suelo, sonrojado, jadeante y ansioso, trato de levantarlo pero al momento de sentir los suaves labios del delegado sobre los suyos supo que era mala idea.

—¡HEY IDIOTA TRANQUILO! YO NO SOY GAY—le dijo apartándolo con rapidez.

—Yo tampoco—contesto como pudo entre jadeos, trago saliva antes de continuar—Pero en verdad, estoy que no puedo más- susurro en el oído de Castiel el cual se quedo de piedra ante la falta de pudor del ojimiel, y no pudo más que compadecer al castaño «Ay Kentin donde te fuiste a meter» pensó, volviendo a la realidad al sentir las en ese momento traviesas manos del rubio colarse por debajo de su camiseta.

—Ey, no—le dijo como si de un perro se tratara, viendo los ojos llorosos y como después del regaño el ojimiel se abrazaba a sí mismo y temblaba.

—Por favor, necesito que me ayudes—dijo mientras depositaba un beso en los labios contrarios que no fue respondido pero tampoco rechazado— ¿Castiel?—pregunto buscando la mirada contraria.

El pelirrojo se lo pensó un momento, ahora que analizaba la situación, le convenía viera por donde lo viera le convenía, hacía mucho que no tenía novia y al fin y al cabo era hombre tenía necesidades ¿para qué mentir? Tendría material para burlarse del rubio durante una larga temporada y ahora que lo veía bien, no estaba de tan mal ver, era más, el deletonto se le hacía muy atractivo en esos momentos y este estaba completamente dispuesto a estregársele de buenas a primares « ¿Por qué no?» fue lo que paso por su mente, y era verdad podía y quería, al diablo todo lo demás.

—Castiel—llamó en un susurro, teniendo su cara muy cerca de la otra, sintiendo al instante un beso que se torno demandante mientras las manos hábiles de guitarrista le hacían recostarse en la alfombra, acariciando poco a poco, pero con rapidez el delgado cuerpo del rubio.

— ¿Qué te parece si nos divertimos un rato rubia?—le dijo con sorna, mientras volvía a besar con hambre los labios rosas del contrario.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-CDM-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Pues aquí Panda-sama trayéndoles un fic de Corazón de melón, en verdad ya tenía ganas de escribir algo de este Fandom y se me dio la oportunidad gracias a [Corazón de melón yaoi] y a Sinnae-san, que dieron y prestaron la idea, sin más espero que les guste el primer cap. y perdón por dejarlas en lo bueno, siguiente capítulo=lemon salvaje.


	2. El catnip pone feliz al gatito

[Cap. 02] El catnip pone feliz al gatito.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son de la autoría de Chinomiko, yo solo los tomo prestados con fines recreativos y sin ánimo de lucro [aún]

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-CDM-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

— ¿Qué tal si nos divertimos un rato rubia?— le dijo con sorna, mientras volvía a besar con hambre los labios rosas del contrario.

Este respondió de manera apresurada el húmedo y salvaje beso, el pelirrojo sí que sabia usar la boca, ahora entendía por qué tantas chicas le seguían por un momento se sintió celoso cosa que le atribuyo a su repentina "calentura" y a las ansias retenidas.

—Auch—se quejo el ojimiel al recibir una poco delicada mordida en su labio inferior, escuchando una leve risa del guitarrista como respuesta a su quejido.

El pelirrojo paso sus brazos por detrás del cuerpo ajeno acercándolo más al propio haciendo en el proceso que quejidos placenteros salieran de la boca del blondo debido al roce de su ahora sensible piel contra la tela, no dudo en recorrer la esbelta espalda con ambas manos deleitándose con los gemidos que ocasionaba con solo eso, en verdad que ese liquidito demoniaco era una monada.

Con manos presurosas empezó a desabrochar la inseparable camisa blanca de ex-delegado que simplemente se dejaba hacer, no tardo en exponer el blanco pecho donde unos rosados y erectos botones se asomaban curiosos ante la lasciva mirada, con sus pulgares empezó a presionarlos recibiendo como recompensa un gemido placentero, su boca se transformo en una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Te gusta?— pregunto conservando la misma sonrisa en su cara al ver la roja y jadeante del rubio, recibió solo un cabeceo afirmativo como respuesta, se sorprendió ante la respuesta rápida sin algún regaño o reclamo de por medio, esa cosa sí que inhibía a quien se la tomara, saco su lengua y la paso con rapidez sobre uno de los rosados pezones, para luego regresar su boca y succionarlo levemente, recibiendo varios y sonoros gemidos, con su otra mano continuo estimulando el otro botón rosa frotándolo con su pulgar y pellizcándolo levemente al mismo tiempo que mordía con suavidad el otro.

—Castiel—pronuncio el otro en un tono placentero que alentó al ojigris a seguir con su tarea, empezó a descender delineando con la punta de su lengua el torso del rubio llegando al ombligo en el cual metió su lengua para empezar a simular pequeñas embestidas que generaban suspiros leves en el otro, con sus manos comenzó a desabrochar hábilmente el pantalón ajeno sacándolo junto con la ropa interior lentamente, bajándolos hasta media pantorrilla.

Se sentó entre las piernas del blondo tomando sus tobillos para quitarle los zapatos y los calcetines, para así poder terminar de sacarle la parte inferior de su vestimenta, una vez terminada su tarea coloco una de las suaves piernas sobre su hombro y beso la parte interna del muslo, para luego depositar una leve mordida arrancando un jadeo de sorpresa del otro, siguió mordiendo repetidamente con suavidad sintiendo los temblores que invadieron el cuerpo ajeno ante sus acciones, con su otra mano inicio un recorrido por todo el largo de la otra pierna, comenzando con el pie el cual masajeo presionando con fuerza el puente ocasionando una contracción placentera en el rubio.

Bajo la pierna de su hombro y tomando ambos muslos lo atrajo con rapidez hacia su cuerpo, haciendo que la espalda del ojimiel fuera acariciada por la felpa de la alfombra provocando un jadeo de sorpresa por la violenta sensación que esta acción causo.

— ¿No me digas que te vas a venir solo por eso?—sonrió, para luego fingir estar ofendido—Me haces sentir inferior a una mugrosa alfombra—soltó ambas piernas y se paro con rapidez—me voy, los dejare solos para que den rienda suelta a sus pasiones—termino dramático hiendo a sentarse al sofá de cuero.

—Castiel—llamo exasperado el blondo tratando de incorporándose, lográndolo apenas debido a la debilidad que mostraba su cuerpo—no… digas tontería—logro formular, llagando con el pelirrojo quedando entre las piernas de este usando sus rodillas como apoyo.

—Ahora me ofendes, vuelve con tu amante… Yo te espero aquí—sentencio, siguiendo con su actuación.

—Ah—un quejido que sonó lastimero salió de su boca, escondió la cara en una de las piernas de Castiel—Por favor…ayúdame, no me dejes así—suplico, cosa que en sus 5 sentidos nunca hubiera hecho—Haré lo que tú quieras—termino, tratando de convencer a su receptor.

— ¿En cerio? ¿Lo qué quiera?—pregunto mientras arqueaba una de sus cejas, recibo solo un asentimiento y una mirada desesperada por parte del ojimiel, paso sus ojos por el cuerpo pálido, desnudo y tembloroso del ex-delegado—Entonces—se humedeció los labios, con cuidado tomo la mano derecha de Nath, dirigiéndola hacia su entrepierna posándola ahí—Termina de ponerme a tono—una sonrisa surco su rostro—Y hazlo de la forma más "voluptuosa" que puedas—espeto, poniendo énfasis en la palabra, el blondo dirigió su mirada vidriosa hacia el lugar donde su mano reposaba estrujando son delicadeza el paquete obteniendo en respuesta un quejido ronco.

Empezó a masajear lentamente por encima de la ropa, simplemente presionando y sobando, recibiendo sonidos guturales como respuesta, simples y roncos gemidos que hacían que cada vello de su cuerpo se erizara, llevo ambas manos a los muslos buscando apoyo para acomodarse de mejor manera entre las largas piernas del ojigris, las subió lentamente y de manera sensual, buscando simular esos movimientos que las actrices porno hacían en los vídeos que llego a ver durante su adolescencia.

Sus manos ascendieron hasta el cinturón el cual desabrocho con lentitud, después comenzó a desabotonar el pantalón dirigiendo su boca hacia el cierre el cual bajo con los dientes sabiéndose observado por el guitarrista; ante los ojos grises esa fue la escena más erótica que jamás haya visto, no se avergonzó de sus pensamientos, aun menos al sentir la suave mano del rubio sacar su miembro de entre la ropa empezando una vaina suave y cadenciosa que le hizo suspirar de forma ronca.

La mano subía y bajaba a un ritmo constante y casi musical, de vez en cuando el ojimiel escupía en su palma para lubricar un poco el falo y hacer más fácil el trabajo, otras tantas dejaba caer desde su boca un hilo de saliva en el glande haciendo que este se deslizara hacia abajo acariciando el miembro erecto, esto tenía excitado y "a punto" al pelirrojo, pero él quería otra cosa antes de empezar la diversión de verdad.

—Hey Nath—llamó captando la atención del blondo—Sumerge—uso la palabra, esperando que el rubio captara el doble sentido explicito en ella, el aumento en el sonrojo del muchacho le confirmo que el mensaje había llegado integro y sin problemas.

El ojimiel por su parte poso su mirada en el falo ya erecto, cauteloso se inclino sobre las piernas del pelirrojo, acercando su cara al falo besando la cabeza en un gesto que al ojigris se le hizo "tierno" en esa situación, paso su lengua por toda la longitud, empezando en la base y terminando en el glande el cual –al llegar a él- se metió en la boca succionando y acariciándolo con la lengua, se aventuro a meter un poco más del miembro en su boca trato de abarcarlo todo pero se detuvo al sentir una arcada, lo saco con lentitud deleitándose con el gemido grave que Castiel le regalase.

Empezó a menear su cabeza, chupando y succionando el pedazo de carne con vehemencia, a veces sacándolo de su boca para lamerlo o morderlo suavemente, el ojigris solo le observaba y se dedicaba a quitar los mechones de pelo rubio que caían sobre la cara del delegado. En otra situación Nathaniel se hubiera sentido humillado al hacer esto, sin embargo el sabor, los obscenos ruidos que hacia al succionar y los ojos grises posados en su persona solo le hacían excitarse más.

El pelirrojo tomo al rubio por los cabellos separándolo de su miembro y alzándolo para ponerlo a la altura de su cara robándole un beso húmedo e insinuante, con cuidado lo atrajo más hacia él acomodándolo en su regazo y empezando a acariciar de nuevo el suave cuerpo. El ojimiel empezó a jalar la chaqueta de cuero sacándola para luego buscar el filo de su camiseta que con su ayuda logro sacar entre besos, sus manos temblorosas empezaron a explorar el torso del guitarrista sintiendo una corriente electrizante por el contacto de sus pieles.

El ojigris continúo acariciando la cintura dirigiéndose con ritmo suave a las caderas, estrujando y separando los suaves glúteos al tenerlos en sus manos, sobándolos bruscamente, sonriendo al escuchar los gimoteos proferidos por la boca pegada a la suya. Dirigió una de sus manos hacia arriba, metiendo los dedos entre las bocas separando al rubio en el proceso, sobando su lengua y llenando sus dedos con saliva.

Saco los dedos de la boca bajando marcando el camino con sus dedos, dejando un rastro húmedo, llegando al esfínter y empezando a rozar superficialmente recibiendo suspiros de placer y besos que adornaron su cuello y hombros, respondió tales besos de igual manera besando con suavidad la piel expuesta mientras introducía la punta de un dedo recibiendo un gemidito de protesta. Acaricio calmadamente las caderas y beso el cuello, buscando relajar el cuerpo ajeno mientras terminaba de introducir el primer digito, dejándolo quieto unos cuantos segundos para posteriormente, comenzar a rozar suavemente pero con insistencia el interior.

Cuando sintió más amplio el espacio metió un segundo dedo recibiendo ahora un jadeo de sorpresa ante la rápida intromisión, empezó un mete saca buscando acostumbrar al otro, encontrando por casualidad el punto alegre del rubio, obteniendo un gemido agudo como gratificación ante su labor, empezó a rodear con la yemas de sus dedos el punto buscando dar placer pero sin tocar directamente aprovechando el movimiento para dilatar más la zona. Posteriormente metió un tercer dedo que entro con un poco más de facilidad debido a los preparativos anteriores, se atrevió a abrir los dedos al mismo tiempo, recibiendo un quejido más fuerte por parte de Nath.

—Eso duele—se quejo tratando de sacar los dedos de su intimo lugar.

—Tranquilo, te acostumbraras rápido—contestó, esbozando una sonrisa irónica—Lo has estado haciendo muy bien hasta ahora, no empieces a quejarte rubia—termino tajantemente.

Y tal como expreso el blondo no tardo en acostumbrarse, regalándole gemidos guturales que asemejaban ronroneos, lo cual éxito enormemente al pelirrojo. Con cuidado saco los dedos y tumbo a él ojimiel en el sillón, haciendo que este apoyara su cabeza en uno de los brazos de este, termino por sacarse la parte de debajo de su vestimenta y busco un condón en el bolsillo trasero de su jean azul, siempre llevaba "Había que estar preparado para cualquier evento extraordinario" alegaba ante los comentarios fuera de lugar hechos por la novia de su mejor amigo.

Se lo puso con cuidado, al tenerlo listo jalo por los muslos a un ansioso rubio, acomodándose entre sus piernas y abriéndolas un poco más. Tomo una pierna y la coloco sobre su hombro comenzando a rozar con el glande el esfínter del ojimiel.

— ¿Listo?—pregunto con una sonrisa insinuante adornando su cara.

—Ah, solo mételo— fue la respuesta dada entre gemidos ahogados, que hizo al pelirrojo ensanchar aún más su sonrisa.

Empujo presionando la entrada abriéndose paso lentamente, mientras observaba las muecas de dolor del otro, decidió entrar de una sola estocada, recibiendo un grito de sorpresa. Se inclino buscando de nuevo la dulce boca del rubio, besando de manera profunda introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad contraria, empezando una dulce danza mientras esperaba que el otro se acostumbrara a la intromisión.

—Mah, Castiel—llamó el separándose del beso dejando un hilo de saliva uniendo sus bocas, miro con ojos acuosos al otro, dándole una muda señal para continuar.

Una ruda embestida hizo entender al ojimiel que el mensaje fue bien recibido, a esa estocada le siguieron otras más, de forma constante y rítmica demostrando que hasta el buen ritmo del pelirrojo se aplicaba a otras actividades. El rubio sentía como sus paredes se abrían y se volvían a contraer junto al meneo de caderas de Castiel, el masaje que el falo daba en su interior le hacía suspirar y le generaba una incapacidad del habla debido a las intensas sensaciones, nunca imagino que esa zona de su cuerpo fuera tan sensible y preceptiva.

De un momento a otro el ojigris logro volver a tocar el punto dulce del más bajo, escuchando un potente grito salir de los pulmones contrarios, grito que le animo a intensificar el ritmo y la constancia de las embestidas, volviéndolas rudas y rápidas. Los gemidos y jadeos de ambos inundaron la sala, el ojigris canalizo sus besos a la blanca piel del muslo de la pierna sobre su hombro esparciendo suaves mordidas a la blanda y tersa carne bajo su labios, dejando chupetones por toda la extensión.

El placer termino por desbordarse en ambos cuerpos haciéndoles llegar a un orgasmo compartido, Castiel se vació con un gemido ronco sofocado en la piel de Nathaniel y este por su parte soltó un sonoro gemido al llegar al límite. El pelirrojo se dejo caer sobre el cuerpo ajeno, reposando su cabeza en el pecho del ex-delegado. Se dio cuenta gracias a los quejidos lastimeros del rubio que la erección de esta a pesar de haberse venido no había bajado nada.

—Carajo—murmuro, para después pasarse una mano por el cabello peinándolo para atrás mientras dejaba salir un pesado suspiro.

Salió con cuidado del cuerpo ajeno, le echo un vistazo al pálido muchacho, a sus piernas largas, a su plano vientre manchado con un poco de la esencia del ojimiel, y a su cara sonrojada que en ese momento tenía una expresión de frustración desesperada, paso una mano por el ruborizado rostro quitando unos mechones rebeldes de paso.

—Al parecer aún tenemos problemas ¿No?—preguntó recibiendo como respuesta una mirada suplicante—No me mires así, no tengo opción de todos modos ¿Verdad? No soy tan cruel como para sacarte de mi casa y dejar que algún vago te viole—estiro su brazo para alcanzar una botella de agua, dándole un pesado trago viendo de reojo como el rubio pasaba con esfuerzo un poco de saliva— ¿Quieres?— el otro solo cabeceo, el ojigris tomo un poco de agua, para después acercase al contrario y dársela a beber de boca a boca, iniciando de nuevo un duelo de lenguas, se saco el condón como pudo y se recostó de nuevo sobre rubio sin buscar uno nuevo, al fin de cuentas ya no importaba .

Comenzó a frotarse de nuevo contra el cuerpo contrario sintiendo los delgados brazos del delegado enredarse en su cuello y sus piernas rodear sus caderas en busca de más contacto, tomo con firmeza los muslos del rubio incorporándose cargándole, camino por la sala hacia las escaleras, recargando un rato sobre la pared al rubio para acomodarlo mejor entre sus brazos. Subió con cuidado esperando no caer, mirando el camino por encima del hombro del ojimiel que besaba con insistencia sus hombros y su cuelo, sacándole gruñidos de la garganta.

—Espera ¡Carajo! Si sigues así te terminare cogiendo en la escaleras—le digo de manera ruda.

—Créeme…en este momento no me importaría—eso hizo al pelirrojo subir rápidamente las escaleras, metiéndose a su habitación y dejándose caer en la cama con el rubio debajo suyo, volviendo a besarlo mientras se acomodaba mejor entra las largas piernas, entrando de una estocada y con facilidad—Amm…Castiel—grito el otro de forma aguda al sentir de nuevo el masaje en su interior.

El guitarrista no espero a que el otro se acostumbrara, realmente ya no hacía falta, comenzó un mete-saca lento sacando suspiros llenos de placer del otro, que se aferraba con fuerza a sus brazos que se encontraban a cada lado de sus hombros. De improviso tomo las caderas del otro volteándolo boca abajo sin sacar el miembro de su interior, ganándose un gemido de sorpresa y un apretón alrededor de su falo debido al brusco movimiento, apretón que le hizo jadear.

Comenzó a besar la espalda mientras intensificaba las embestidas sacándole gemidos cada vez más ruidosos al blondo, que a veces se volvían gritos al tocar ese "botón" especial en sus interior, poso sus labios en la nuca succionando dejando violentos chupetones que serían fácilmente vistos por los demás. El rubio apretaba las sabanas son violencia al mismo tiempo que hundía su cara en la almohada impregnada del aroma del pelirrojo, aroma que solo le hacia excitarse más, sentía las ásperas manos del más alto recorrer sus muslos haciendo recolectar un sensaciones, las cuales se intensificaban a cada embestida, a cada beso, mordida y estimulo en su próstata.

De nuevo fue cambiado de posición esta vez con más cuidado, volviendo a quedar de frente con el pelirrojo el cual asalto de inmediato el cuello del otro sacando más gemidos, las embestidas se volvieron más potentes, haciendo a la cama rechinar y moverse al ritmo del baile que se daba lugar encima de ella. Las sensaciones se intensificaron, con mayor fuerza que la vez pasada, el ojimiel se aferro a los barrotes de la cama soltando gritos que rogaban por más.

De repente ambos ojos hicieron contacto, se deleito viendo las pupilas dilatadas y los labios de pelirrojo los cuales eran mordidos por su dueño esperando callar los gemidos, se volvieron a besar de una manera demandante.

—Ah… Castiel—grito separándose bruscamente del ósculo al momento de llegar al orgasmo, arqueando la espalda y aferrándose con mayor fuerza a la cabecera, estrechando su interior, haciendo llegar al ojigris por los inesperado del momento, este reprimió el gemido que salió de su boca mordiendo con brusquedad el cuello del blondo dejando marcados de manera dolorosa sus dientes.

Ambos se relajaron, Castiel salió con cuidado del ojimiel viendo como su escensia salía del otro manchando un poco su colcha, observo que la erección del otro ya era inexistente y suspiro cansado. Se dejo caer sobre el pecho de este, que temblaba levemente, le abrazo por la cintura, mientras acariciaba una de sus lampiñas piernas esperando tranquilizarlo, sintió los suaves dedos enredarse en su cabello, acariciándolo con cariño, se sintió muy bien de un momento a otro.

« ¡Carajo el mejor sexo que he tenido en un largo tiempo!» pensó mientras besaba de nuevo el cuello contrario, depositando suaves besos en toda su extensión, miro los ojos miel cerrarse lentamente y decidió que era momento de descansar, cuidando no moverlo mucho des tendió la cama tapando a ambos, acostándose al lado de un cansado Nathaniel, durmiéndose al instante, mañana sería otro día y tendrían tiempo para hablar.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-CDM-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Disculpas a todos por la tardanza X3 pero aquí está el segundo capítulo deben estar felices me salieron 5 páginas de Word de puro lemon, les anunció que ya se han planeado 10 capítulos más -e irán aumentando- así que aquí les estaré dando lata un rato más XD. Sin más que agregar, no se olviden de comentar me interesa saber su opinión.


	3. De resacas y cruda moral

[Cap. 03] De resacas y cruda moral.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son de la autoría de Chinomiko, yo solo los tomo prestados con fines recreativos y sin ánimo de lucro [aún] **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-CDM-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, moviéndose lentamente entra las sabanas, sintiendo el frió de ellas al pasar su mano por el otro lado de la cama matrimonial, termino por abrir por completo sus ojos ¡Esa no era su cama! Se incorporo con rapidez, sintiendo al instante una leve punzada en su espalda baja y un mareo que le hizo tumbarse de nuevo sobre la cama.

— ¿Qué demonios paso?— se pregunto mientras se agarraba con ambas manos la cabeza, la cual empezó a dolerle intensamente de un momento a otro.

Una vez al haberse calmado un poco, comenzó a escrudiñar la habitación de paredes oscuras, en donde se encontraban pegados posters de diversas bandas. Distinguió un logo que se lo hizo familia, dirigió la mirada a las pesadas cortinas negras por las cuales apenas entraba un ligero rayo de luz, por sus fosas nasales entro un penetrante olor a tabaco y a ¿Castiel? Sus ojos se abrieron grandes por la sorpresa, de pronto cayó en cuenta de que estaba desnudo y en un solo instante los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente haciéndole pararse con rapidez.

— ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Oh dios mío!—repitió como un mantra, mientras buscaba su ropa en el piso conteniendo el dolor que sentía en sus caderas, la vergüenza podía más que el dolor.

Salió corriendo de la habitación desnudo, tenía que encontrar su ropa. No le costó mucho encontrarla, la alzó del piso de la sala, poniéndosela de forma rápida e incluso desesperada. Termino por colocarse los zapatos verifico rápidamente si tenía sus llaves y salió disparado de la casa, chocando al salir con alguien.

— ¿Nathaniel?—se relajo al oír la voz del peliblanco.

—Lysandre— le dijo con alivio implícito en su voz, logrando que el chico arqueara una ceja.

— Pareces contento de verme ¿Ya te vas?— le dijo con tono sereno dedicándole una mirada examinadora.

—Solo me alegro de que no seas otra persona— contesto en tono bajo—Cierto ¡Ya me voy! Hasta luego Lysandre—dijo de manera apresurada al recordar que está haciendo, para luego salir disparado no dando oportunidad al chico de responder.

El cantante solo suspiro entrando a la casa que compartía con el pelirrojo. El rubio corría a todo lo que sus piernas le daban, su casa no estaba lejos pero quería llegar lo más rápido posible, solo quería llegar y tumbarse en su cama a pensar. Llego casi derrapándose a la entrada, abriendo con desesperación la puerta, al girarse ya estando dentro de su morada encontró una escena curiosa, al peliazul y a Kentin durmiendo juntos en el sofá.

El castaño abrió rápido los ojos al oír la puerta cerrarse, encontrándose con la mirada curiosa del blondo. Miro al –en ese momento- ojiazul durmiendo en su hombro y lo acomodo bien para incorporarse, y saludar a su amigo.

—Nath ¿Qué paso ayer? ¿Por qué no llegaste a dormir?—cuestiono, tratando de no sonar agresivo y de no sacar a colación el tema del beso, eso realmente no importaba— ¿Bebiste ayer? Sabes bien lo que te hace el alcohol amigo—termino, recordando ese fiesta en preparatoria donde el delegado se paso un poco de copas.

— ¿Eh? S…Si, nunca pensé que se me subiría tan rápido…Castiel me dejó quedarme un rato en su casa hasta que se me bajara el efecto del alcohol, pero me quede dormido ¿Ya sabes?—le contesto, era mejor así, el ojiverde no necesitaba detalles como esos—Me iré a duchar, me siento un poco… pegajoso—termino, recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta.

Se dirigió a su habitación, para entrar directamente a su baño. Al sacarse toda la ropa no pudo evitar notar las marcas rojas en su cuello y hombros, obteniendo al instante un notorio sonrojo que abarco toda su cara. Suspiro, no podía creer lo salvaje que podía llegar a ser Castiel, acarició con cuidado su piel enrojecida y se admiro por unos instantes, no pudiendo dejar de imaginar las ásperas manos y los intensos ojos grises sobre su piel.

Dio un respingo al darse cuenta de la naturaleza de sus pensamientos, sacudió la cabeza con pesar y suspiro cansinamente. Con cuidado de no caer entro a la regadera, dejando que las transparentes gotas le acariciaran la piel cansada, soltó un suspiro de placer dejando que el agua limpiara –además de su cuerpo- sus preocupaciones, al menos momentáneamente.

Una vez limpió -de todos lados- y habiéndose puesto su pijama; se recostó en su cama, realmente no tenía ganas de nada, estaba cansado y aturdido…Realmente parecía que había bebido, le dolía la cabeza y todo el cuerpo en general. Pero lo que realmente le perturbaba era lo que había hecho con el pelirrojo; ahogo un grito de frustración con su almohada, recostó su cabeza en ella y miro hacia la ventana, observando el frondoso árbol fuera y escuchando los murmullos de la gente en la calle.

—Al menos es sábado—y sí que lo agradecía no tenía que verle la cara al pesado pelirrojo—si claro, y como si él quisiera verte a ti Nathaniel ¡Eres brillante!—se regaño con pesar y es que en verdad el solo pensamiento dolía, no es que fueran los mejores amigos del mundo, pero su relación había cambiado mucho desde el instituto, después de lo de Debrah para ser exactos.

Dolía el pensar que el ojigris estuviera arrepentido o incluso asqueado al saber lo que hizo, el rubio debía afrontarlo, le había gustado; cada caria, beso, el vaivén frenético, los sensuales ruidos que inundaron la sala y luego la habitación. El calor empezó a subir por todo su cuerpo haciéndole suspirar esta vez con pena. Fue al baño a despejarse la cara, se quedo mirando el espejo un rato.

—Eres un desastre—musito para sí mismo, observo sus ojera, obviamente por el desvelo de la noche anterior— ¿Con qué cara lo veré el lunes? Moriré de vergüenza— exclamó.

« ¿Y si ni siquiera te dirige la mirada?» pensó, sus ojos se abrieron grandes ante la posibilidad. Tomo asiento en la tapa del retrete, tomando su cabeza con ambas manos tratando de pensar con claridad.

Sin duda no quería eso, pero no lo culparía, después de todo simplemente lo hizo por el candor del momento. Pensándolo mejor tal vez por eso no lo vio a su lado al despertar -no es que esperara un despertar de comedia romántica- Castiel quizás se había sentido igual de confundido al despertar y decidió irse, tal vez por asco, arrepentimiento o quizá por consideración.

—Por supuesto Nath…Es de Castiel de quien hablamos, no seas ingenuo—se reprocho así mismo, aunque muy en su interior quería pensar que esta era la razón.

Suspiro de nuevo, no sabía qué hacer ¿Faltar el lunes? No era una opción, mancharía su expediente universitario y era lo que menos quería ¿No hablarle él? Era algo factible, pero entonces Castiel podría malinterpretarlo y enfadarse…Aunque ¿Qué había que malinterpretar? Era más que obvio que ambos se sentirían incómodos al lado del otro, no era una gran ciencia aquello ni mucho menos.

— ¿Qué hago?—chillo desesperado, casi arrancándose unos cuantos cabellos rubios de la cabeza. Corrió hacia su habitación, tirándose en la cama—Eres la única que me entiende—le dijo a su almohada abrazándola—Actuó como colegiala enamorada ¡Esto es el colmo! No se pueden desarrollar sentimientos románticos por alguien de la noche a la mañana ¿O sí?—se mordió la uña del pulgar.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-CDM-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El castaño estaba pegado contra la puerta del ex-delegado escuchando los pasos y los murmullos incoherentes en el interior. Po otro lado el peliazul lo observa a él con una ceja arqueada, dudando de la cordura de su ahora novio.

—Kentin ¿Qué haces?—pregunto de improviso ocasionando un salto en el ojiverde.

—N…nada—le respondió rápido pero con los nervios a flor de piel, un "no jodas" estaba pintado por completo en la cara de su interlocutor—Ok…Vale, Nath estaba medio raro y me preocupe ¿Contento?—le contesto, más a fuerzas que de buenas.

— ¿Cuándo Nath no es raro?—le dijo de forma burlona, ganándose una mirada enfadada en respuesta—Ok, eso no estuvo bien…ni fue lindo, lo siento—musito haciendo un puchero de forma adorable, ganándose una ahora una linda sonrisa.

El castaño decidió separarse de la puerta al fin «Lo mejor será dejarlo solo con sus pensamientos» pensó, se acerco al chico de pelo teñido -que en esos momentos no llevaba sus lentillas violetas- y le robó un beso dulce.

— ¿Qué te parece si vamos a desayunar? De paso le traemos algo al "raro" de mi amigo—expreso como el que no quiere la cosa, observando como la pálida piel se llenaba de un sonrojo de pura vergüenza.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-CDM-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El pelirrojo se sorprendió un poco al ver a su peliblando amigo sosteniendo con una pinzas y poniendo frente a su cara lo que al parecer -y con riesgo a equivocarse- era un condón usado, la sorpresa abrió paso a una sonrisa divertida que adorno su cara.

—Vamos Lis, como si no los usaras—espetó de forma burlona.

—No lo niego, pero no los dejo en las aéreas comunes de la casa Castiel—expreso molesto—Te recuerdo que también vivo aquí—termino.

—Lo sé Lis, y te lo agradezco inmensamente, gracias a ti no me he vuelto loco por la soledad—expreso exagerando sus movimientos, ganándose una mirada enfadada del otro—Ya vale, lo tiro yo…Toma esto—le dijo mientras tomaba el pedazo de látex y le pasaba una bolsa de super, dirigiéndose hacia el baño de la planta baja a tirar el preservativo.

—Compraste mucho desayuno ¿No crees?—lo cuestiono, sonrió con un poco de burla al oír el agua del lavabo correr.

—También hay para Nath, ¿Podrías despertarlo?—pidió de manera amable—Sabes…mejor lo hago yo—corrigió al recordar las condiciones en las que se encontraba el ojimiel—Cierto la ropa—lo último lo susurro para si mismo.

—Pero, y si no mal recuerdo…Nath se fue esta mañana—le dijo, frunciendo un poco el ceño para recordar mejor—Si, yo lo vi saliendo…de hecho choco conmigo—acotó.

Un silencio incomodo reino por un momento, silencio que solo fue roto por un ladrido emocionado de demonio a lo lejos, ladrido que fue ignorado.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-CDM-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Hola como están, ahora el tiempo de espera fue decente XD espero les guste…No se olviden de comentar, eso me motiva para seguir escribiendo X3**


	4. Rubia, yo quiero un poco más de eso

[Cap. 04] Rubia, yo quiero un poco de eso.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son de la autoría de Chinomiko, yo solo los tomo prestados con fines recreativos y sin ánimo de lucro [aún]**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-CDM-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

La puerta de su habitación se cerró con un portazo que resonó por toda la casa y dejó desconcertado a un pobre peliblanco, que miró la puerta del cuarto de su amigo preguntándose qué le sucedía. Por su parte el pelirrojo estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol.

— ¿Cómo se atreve? Todavía que voy y traigo el desayuno se va sin decir adiós al menos— espeto mientras se dejaba caer en la cama con fastidió—recorrió el espacio donde había dejado al rubio descansando en la mañana, suspiro con pesar, recordó la expresión serena, el cabello desarreglado, las largas pestañas y los carnosos labios rosas; una imagen simplemente hermosa— ¿Qué me está sucediendo?—cubrió sus ojos con su brazo, tratando de analizar sus pensamientos.

No se lo iba a negar a sí mismo, le había gustado tener al temperamental delegado debajo. Sentir sus dedos hundirse en la suave y blanca piel, tocar esos tersos labios con húmedos besos y enterrarse en la estrecha intimidad de otro la habían hecho delirar; llegar al séptimo cielo y caer en caída libre.

Miró a todos lados esperando no encontrarse con la sonrisa burlona de la ojiverde «Estúpida Joy» pensó, escuchando de inmediato la reprimenda mental de su amigo por decirle estúpida a su novia «No deja de ser estúpida, hasta en mis pensamientos me molesta» se dio un golpe en la frente con la palma, se había salido del tema por completo «Estúpida Joy».

Aunque esta vez hubiera tenido razones para burlarse de él, pero no se iba a pelear con ella si así fuera tendría la razón y él no quería negarlo…Había tenido la mejor noche de su puta y miserable vida, y con la última persona con la que pensó tenerla.

—Quiero más de eso—termino por resolver— ¡JODER QUE QUIERO MÁS DE ESO!—grito, escuchando un ladrido de demonio en respuesta.

— ¿Más de qué?-pregunto el chico con heterocromía que se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta.

— ¿Estabas espiando Lis?—pregunto curvando una de sus cejas.

—No, solo pasaba por aquí—Castiel sonrió ante la imagen de su amigo removiéndose incomodo ante la pregunta.

—Vale, no es nada, solo cosas mías—recibió una escueta respuesta ente eso y no pudo evitar reírse a carcajada suelta «Oh Lis, eres todo un personaje ¿Cómo conseguiste novia?» pensó divertido.

Se calmó un instante, estaba decidido, el lunes Nathaniel se iba a saber que no podía dejar la casa de Castiel Valois sin dar las gracias por la mejor cogida de su vida y salir ileso en el intento…Aunque las marcas que quería dejarle no eran exactamente por golpes.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-CDM-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Lunes por el medio día, estaban en la hora del almuerzo y el no había dejado de huir cada que veía a Castiel, no es que no quisiera hablar con el…solo que no podía recolectar el valor suficiente para enfrentar lo que este le dijera "Fue un error" "Lo hice por lastima" "No quiero que te me vuelvas a acercar" No, no estaba preparado psicológicamente para eso.

—Ah, tengo que ir al baño—le dijo a Kentin en cuanto vio al pelirrojo entrar al comedor junto con sus amigos y observar como este se acercaba hacia la mesa.

Una vez más en el día había salido corriendo, dejando al ojigris con las palabras en la boca. En cuanto salió del comedor apresuro el paso hacia los lavabos, buscando la frescura del agua para descansar su mente un momento.

— ¿Por qué has huido de mi toda la tarde?—sintió su corazón desbocarse al oír eso voz y como este casi se para al voltear, y observar la expresión de enfado en el otro.

—Amm, B-bueno…Yo—las palabras se atoraban en su garganta y no salían por más que quisiera, sus ojos se nublaron por la impotencia.

—Me molesta que lo hagas—soltó con enfado el más alto—Y más cuando no te he dado razones—

Los ojos miel lo miraron con culpabilidad y es que era verdad, el pelirrojo no le había dado motivos para huir de él toda la tarde; conociéndolo si tenía que decirle algo ya se lo hubiera dicho.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención—boqueo un poco al notar la mirada calmada e incluso dulce que le dedico el otro, sintió los dedos del otro viajar por sus labios, haciéndole estremecer.

—Disculpa, pero me he aguantado toda la mañana y en verdad tengo ganas de hacer esto—expreso antes de chocar los labios con el otro demandando un beso. Los ojos del rubio se abrieron como platos y se corazón no dejo de dar tumbos en su pecho, un intenso rojo adornó su cara y una serie de graciosos parpadeos inundaron sus ojos.

«¡¿PERO QUUÉ?!» Fue lo único que alcanzó a formular su cerebro, que estaba en un shock más severo que él mismo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-CDM-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Pues bueno…XD He ahí el capítulo, sé que esta cortó pero es lo mejor que pude hacer con mi reducido tiempo —la universidad y esas cosas :P— Pero el que sigue se pone mejor, así que nos estamos viendo. Recuerden dejarme comentarios, tratare de responderlos todos y resolver cualquier duda que tengan :3**


End file.
